


Change of Heart

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail has been told to hate Holly for the past eight years. What happens when they are thrown into detention together and she finds out Holly has been kicked out for being gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had made himself an arch nemesis at an early age, his so called friend betrayed him and was to never be forgiven. So Gail in turn was to also hate Dick -as they started to call him- and his sister, Holly, who was in the same grade as her. She had never talked to Holly, and didn't pay much mind to her except to note how weird and pretty she was. So when Steve told Gail it, wasn't a big change to instead see her as the enemy.

Years went by, the pranks and snickering turned into completely ignoring each other. Pretending the other doesn't exist is actually a lot worse than it sounds, it entails not passing papers in class, running into the other when in halls, throwing things right at them, ect. Holly had never engaged in the tortures though. She pretty much just kept to herself and her small group of dorks, so Gail didn't get much out of doing these things to the brunette. It also made it hard to truly hate her but that didn't stop her either. Holly was still part of Dick's family and Gail was loyal above everything else.

Gail bumped into Holly like she always did when passing her locker but this time Holly called her out on it. This time Holly was having a horrible day and adding the bruise she was bound to get from the shove, she couldn't help but lash out. Which then caused a scene, putting both of them where they were now. Detention. Everyday after school. For two weeks. And not just sit in a classroom for an hour detention, it was the clean things around the school and help out kind. Gail almost begged for the mind numbing option but to no avail.

"Why on earth would you choose today, when Mr. Detention was right there, to speak up? For years you've said nothing and you had to choose now. I hope you know you're doing all the work, this is your fault." Gail said when the teacher left the cafeteria.

Holly scoffed as she began to sweep.

"So it's my fault you shoved me into a locker?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's your fault we have detention for it." Gail spat back and pulled herself onto one of the tables.

Holly laughed darkly. The blonde had some nurve blaming her for this. She's endured the constant bullying for years because her brother had made a mistake. Holly had still tried to be nice and civil and Gail would retaliate with being a bigger bitch. She'd had it. Today was probably the worst day she'd ever had and she could not deal with Gail's antics. Not today.

"What's wrong Stewart no more fight? Did you lose all your built up fire in the hall?" She laughed taunting. "I've got to be honest, I'm a little disappointed. You must have been building that pile of sticks for years now and that's all you got?" Gail was trying to get her to give another outburst, to yell at her again. She had enjoyed the fire that coursed through the brunette. She didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was because she'd never gotten much of a reaction before and now that she'd gotten it she wanted more. But the reaction she'd elicited from the brunette excited her in a weird way.

Holly didn't give her the satisfaction. She'd stayed quiet the rest of the hour cleaning.

The next day was spent in a similar fashion. Gail talked to the brunette, trying to get under her skin and bring back the Holly who had cursed her out. But Holly stayed quiet, not even glancing at the blonde once. She didn't seem phased at all by Gail's attempts. _Years of practice,_ she thought.

The third day Gail got the brunette to talk. Not really, she'd just calmly told her to shut up. Which Gail did for all of 10 minutes before starting again.

On the fourth day Gail overheard Holly on the phone. "Fuck. No I can't be there for another two hours. No, Jarred, there's no way I can get out of it." Holly was leaning against the wall, slowly banging her forehead against the cool wall. "I have to be at school for an hour and then I have to wait for the bus. Yes I have a car but it's in the shop... I would really appreciate that, thanks Jarr. I'll see you as soon as I can... Love you too." She hung up and sighed, letting her arms go limp and hang in the space between her and the wall.

Gail shuffled further into the room, making more noise than necessary so Holly knew she was there. The brunette quickly stood, wiping her nose and walked towards the front of the classroom. Gail's stomach turned when she saw the red in Holly's eyes, the snot beginning to drip and the sluggish way she moved.

"Do you want to sweep or clear the board?" Gail said quietly. Holly shrugged, not meeting the blue eyes that burned into her back.

"If you don't mind then I think I'll sweep." Gail said and grabbed the awaiting broom.

Holly thanked the gods that Gail decided to be quiet, she really didn't want to deal with the usual crap she got from the blonde.

They worked in silence as they went from room to room, wiping off the boards and sweeping the floors.

Gail watched Holly from the corner of her eye as they cleaned in silence. She wondered what the call was, what was said to cause the brunette to almost cry in front of her and why the sight of it suddenly made her sick. Gail put that last part down to coincidence as she'd felt sick most of the day. It started after first period when she was talking with her group of friends in the hall between classes, nothing out of the ordinary, Chris going on about some sports game as Dov tried to get people to engage in trivia questions and Chloe gossiping to anyone who'd listen. Which now that Gail thought about it, it clicked, Holly had supposedly been kicked out. No shit she'd be upset. In a moment of pity Gail pipped up.

"Do you want a ride?" Gail asked quietly.

"What?" Holly growled, on guard.

She didn't look up from the floor, not taking her eyes off of what she was sweeping. "I-I overheard you earlier and wanted to know if you would like a ride to wherever it is you needed to be an hour ago."

Holly spun around, "you think I'd take a ride from you? Gail Peck, the girl who's been bullying me for the past 8 years. I would rather walk in freezing rain then go with you."

It shouldn't have hurt her, it shouldn't have made her stomach drop and ice over her chest but it did.

"Whatever nerd." The words didn't have as much bite as she'd intended. Yeah she was definitely sick, there's no other explanation for her behavior.

After that day Gail stopped talking to the brunette, she wasn't ignoring her like she normally would have been, but instead payed more attention. To gain more intel of course, to find out how Holly ticked, to find out as much as she could and then use it against her. Keep your enemies closer right?

In doing so she found out what the call was for, why she had freaked out that day. Holly's parents found out she was gay and kicked her out, her car broke down, and she'd gotten gum in her hair so Gail pushing her was the last straw. And the phone call the other day was her brother telling her she had to get her things out as fast as possible because their parents were going to throw it all out. Gail actually felt sorry now. Gail Peck felt sorry for a nerd, a nerd she's been taught to hate for the past eight years.

Holly began noticing the blue eyed stare after a day passed and she hadn't spoken a word, not even a dirty look or shove into a locker. Nothing. Gail was absolutely silent in all aspects, except for her eyes. She'd notice the blonde watching her clean, talking with friends, texting, studying, in their one class together especially. It was a little creepy to be honest.

So when Gail showed up for their sixth day of detention she had to ask.

"Are you planning some big thing to do to me?" She didn't mean to ask right away, nor did she want it to be said quite like that but now it was out.

Gail was shocked to say the least and it must have been all over her face because the brunette was quick to continue.

"I mean you've actually been, I don't know, bearable? You haven't pushed me, spoken to me and you've actually passed me the papers in class. Are you pulling my leg or something?" Holly started out confidently but that slowly faded under the harsh stare.

Gail chuckled. "I'm not pulling your leg Holly. I'm being," she shuddered. "nice or whatever. I've heard the rumors and I don't know if they're true but I'm pretty sure they are and-"

"What rumors?" Holly took a step toward her detention partner, her brows knit with worry.

She scratched the back of her head, ruffling the short locks into sticking up in every direction. "That your parents kicked you out after they found out you're gay." Gail mumbled.

"Oh great, so everyone at school knows?" Holly began pacing the room. "Life just keeps getting better and better. You gonna start calling me dyke now?" Her voice was getting louder with every word.

"If I was going to go that low I would have done it by now, don't you think?" Holly was quiet so she continued. "I have limits and that would cross a very big one. No matter who you're related to."

"Oh."

"We should probably start before Mr. Detention gets back and sees we're not cleaning." Gail announced as she jumped off of the table, broom in hand. The two had sort of come to an understanding that Gail swept and Holly did whatever else was asked.

That night when Gail was heading out she noticed Holly wrapped around herself to try and fight off the cold rain in only a hoodie. Shaking her head she pulled her car up beside her.

"Hey nerd." Gail shouted to the huddled brunette.

Holly turned to the voice she recognized as Gail. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink and her hair was sticking to her forehead.

"Would you really rather walk in the freezing rain in only a sweater over taking a ride from me?"

She thought for a moment. "You aren't going to do anything?"

Gail drew an imaginary X over her chest. Holly tried to hide a smile by rubbing but her nose and opened the passenger door.

They sat awkwardly silent for a few minutes, listening to the radio as Holly warmed her hands against the heater. Gail wasn't sure what she was doing or where she was going but it was too late now. She didn't really know what she was doing the entire week actually, she'd been weird and not the ok weird. She'd been acting different and feeling things much stronger than she normally did, something was up.

"Thank you for the ride." Whispered Holly, pulling Gail from her thoughts.

"Think of it as a peace offering for getting you into detention." Gail replied.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Gail paused, pressing her lips. Why was she being nice to Holly? Nothing had changed, she was still Dicks sister and Gail was still very loyal to her brother, so why the sudden change of action? Last week she would have driven faster and splashed the brunette and then laugh her ass off.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Gail surprised herself, she never showed much emotion and that statement was loaded with it. Honesty of this degree wasn't something she was used to.

Holly nodded, not pushing the subject after noticing how uncomfortable the cop to be looked.

"Where am I taking you anyway?"

"Oh, um. You can just drop me off on the corner just up ahead." Holly mumbled, playing with her sweater zipper.

Gail could tell she was nervous, all the signs were there. Holly's voice wavered, she was wasn't looking up and she was fidgeting. Gail didn't want to make her more uncomfortable so she stayed quite.

Pulling up to the corner she was told she looked around.

"Are you afraid I'll know where you live?"

"What do you mean?" Holly furrowed her brows.

"There's no houses or apartments on this corner." She gestured to their surroundings and Holly bit her bottom lip.

"I don't really have anywhere to live. I was kicked out of my parents house as you know and I was staying with a friend but her parents kicked me out because they can't afford another person. My other friends can't have me over on weekdays and my family outside of my grandma live in Vancouver."

"What about your grandmother?" Gail questioned.

"She's in a retirement home, but she has a-uh storage locker across the street there," Holly pointed to the building in front of them. "It's got all of her old stuff and that's where all of my things are. So I've slept there the past two nights and will whenever I can't stay at a friends. At least until I can come up with a better solution." Her voice shaky and her head bowed low.

"I know a place you can stay, if you want." Gail offered, putting her hand out to touch the brunette's hand but then thought better of it. _Physical contact, really Peck? What the hell are you doing?_

When Holly looked up she could see the tears that dared to fall onto olive cheeks. Her heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh really where?" She was getting defensive, probably realizing who she was pouring out to.

"Well there's two places. The first you're going to say no to, my place. My parents are like never home and even when they are they won't care. And the other place is Chloe Prices'."

"What makes you think I'd be allowed to stay at Chloe's?" Holly sniffed.

"Her parents are very sympathetic and have taken in strays before. They like to sponsor a couple kids a year and I'm pretty sure they'll have room for you." She was tapping on the steering wheel nervously.

"I don't know if I could do that. I don't even know Chloe, mean I know of her and I've talked to her once. But wouldn't it be weird if I just showed up at her house asking to live there for a while?" Holly stared at the side of Gail's face. She'd never noticed how pretty the blonde actually was, how fragile, how soft her skin looked, how full those red lips where. _Whoa where did that come from?_

"I could call her and she could ask and then you can stay at mine tonight and go there tomorrow." Gail offered glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

"I want to say yes but the past eight years are making it hard. How do I know you aren't messing with me? That you won't do something to me while I'm sleeping?"

Holly could see the flash of hurt fly across Gail's porcelain face.

"I'm really trying to be nice here Holly and the offer won't stand much longer. I understand your worry but I'm telling you I am not one to play unfair. I'm not that sick, I won't rip the shirt off a person with nothing."

Now Holly felt bad, Gail was obviously trying and she just kept bagging on it. For good reason but still, the look on Gail's face -no matter how quick- sent a wave of hurt through herself. She didn't like it.

"Besides how do I know you won't do something to me while I sleep? It'd be just as easy for you. Also I've given you a lot of ammo in the last 20 minutes." Gail swallowed and met her eyes.

"True."

"You have a minute to decide before I kick you out of my car." She stated as she took out her phone to time it. It took 47 seconds for Holly to decide the offer Gail was giving her was better than her nonexistent plan. So Gail waited in the car to call Chloe while Holly ran up to the storage locker to get some things.

"So you've heard the rumors about Holly and know she's been kicked out. Well she's been sleeping in a storage locker for a few nights and I told her she could stay with you until she figured stuff out." Gail said sharply into the phone.

"Oh wow. She's really been staying in a locker? That's horrible." Chloe replied.

"She can stay with you right? I kinda made it sound like a definite thing." Gail tried to keep her voice filled with the same level of disgust she usually held with the redhead. But of course she was failing herself as it came out with worry.

"My parents won't be able to say no to Holly but it might take a night or two before she can move in. Chris should be moved out by then. Which reminds me Traci needs you tomorrow to help her move into Chris' old room. His room is bigger and Traci needs all the room she can get for her and Leo." Chloe babbled on as usual and Gail rolled her eyes.

"You guys both know I'm not lifting anything so what help will I be?"

"That's what I said! She's still insisting though, you'll have to talk to her."

"Whatever. I'm hanging up now."

"Okay. Oh, wait! I'm proud of you for being nice and getting a place for Holly to stay, I know you have issues with her and I think it's really awesome for you to do this." Chloe chimed through the phone. Gail huffed and hung up. _Gross_ she thought to herself. _I don't have issues._ Chloe's words stayed with her though, flying around her head, taunting her.

Holly was back a few minutes later, soaking wet, a couple of bags, and a thankful smile plastered across her stupid face.

On the way to the Peck house Holly asked about Steve as he was the reason for the whole bullying thing. She'd slowly started to trust Gail but her brother was a whole other story. She also didn't want to get the blonde in trouble with him. Gail had reassured her Steve wouldn't find out as he was out of the house and wouldn't be back for a month.

At the house Gail gave her a tour, basically just showing her the room she'd stay in, her own room, the kitchen and bathroom. Then they settled in the basement, or the cave as Gail called it, and ordered a pizza.

"Care if I put something on?" Gail asked as she looked over her DVD collection.

"It's your house." Holly murmured.

"It's actually my parents house." Gail smirked and looked to the brunette. She was stiffly sitting on the couch and drumming her fingers on her thighs.

Putting in a movie Gail laid out on her recliner, feet hanging over the side. "So Holly, how do you feel about Pixar movies?"

Holly shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Uh, yeah. Pixars cool. Is that what we're watching?" she raised an eyebrow, a smile daring to spread across her lips.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Gail smiled.

The previews began and Holly couldn't hold back her smile. "Monsters Inc."

Gail turned back to her, surprised she'd guessed so soon. "I can't believe you know the movie from twenty seconds into the previews. Steve teases me all the time that I can do that. I'm impressed Nerd."

Holly hoped the blonde couldn't see her goofy grin in the dimly lit room.

 

**_A/N: Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it. I wrote this forever ago, like when I started Reunited and Ms. Stewart, and it's been sitting in my files waiting for it's release._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Warning, it's unedited.** _

Neither of the girls got a goods night sleep. Gail had stayed awake trying to piece exactly why she had done what she did with Holly, why she was going against every bone in her body that told her to hate the brunette. Showing her parts of herself she didn't even share with Steve, parts she didn't share with anyone and she'd done so without thought with Holly. Why did it affect her so much when she saw Holly crying?

Holly was wondering what it was that made her trust Gail so fully even though she had been the reason she was afraid to be alone in the halls at school. And then it clicked, she liked Gail. She had feelings for Gail Peck.

The next morning Gail woke up first and in an attempt to be a good hostess, she made breakfast. Cereal and coffee. Holly was both happy and upset with the gesture. Happy that the blonde thought of her and did -yet again- something she wouldn't usually do for anyone. And upset because it didn't help her in her quest to murder her feelings for Gail. After breakfast they took turns showering. Gail told her she had to go to Chloe's to help a friend move, offering to introduce her to everyone at the house she would be moving into the next day. 

It was a beautiful house Holly thought as they pulled into the driveway. She was surprised a house this pretty lived in the city and not the suburbs, the yard was a decent size and there was a garden with blooming flowers of all kinds. The inside was just as beautiful, and very homey for one of it's size, usually Holly found big houses lost their homey feel in the too spacious rooms. The Prices' did a great job in keeping it warm and welcoming. There were 4 bedrooms, a small library, 3 bathrooms, -one of which connected to the master bath so really there were 2- a sitting room, a tv room, dining room, -where everyone was expected to have dinner together- the basement was the laundry room and the kitchen was to die for. Holly was going to like it here, well once the bouncing redhead calmed down. 

"I'm sure you guys all know each other." Gail said gesturing between the group. "Wait there is one. That little guy poking his head out of the door is Leo, Traci's son."

At the mention of his name and an expectant smile from Gail the boy came out from his hiding place. As Leo waddled over to the blonde it gave Holly a chance to really look at him. He had black curly hair and chubby cheeks, a big smile that gave him the cutest dimples and was wearing nothing but a diaper. Leo might have been the cutest baby she'd ever seen. 

"Leo, my main man, how've you been?" Gail asked as she bounced him on her hip. The boy raised his shoulders to his ears and she tickled his neck. "Causing trouble huh?" 

Leo only giggled in response.

Gail was the last person Holly had ever thought was good with kids, but this baby seemed over the moon to see her as he threw himself into her giggling. The blonde was smiling too, the biggest smile Holly had ever seen on Gail's face. It wasn't just her lips that smiled either, it was in her eyes and voice and exuded out of her entire being. The girl, Traci, laughed the interaction between her son and friend making her just as happy as the two were. At the sound of Traci's laughed Gail brought her head up remembering her surroundings and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Your stares are creepy guys. Get to work I don't want to be here all day." Gail threw her arm that wasn't holding Leo in the air, gesturing to the rooms. Everyone laughed and filed into Chris' room, everyone but Holly who stood awkwardly in the hallway with her. "Oh and Traci, where the H-E-double hockey stick are Leo's clothes?"

Leo started to play with her hair, his eyes lighting up at how it would stay standing when he pulled it. He giggled as he made the entire right side of her head spiked and Holly couldn't help but laugh too. At the sound of Holly Leo whipped his head to look at her, his smile faded as he examined this new person. 

Popping her head out of the door in a similar fashion Leo had minutes ago, she smiled. "He's in a nudist phase, I've dressed him like three times already. But if you'd like to take a shot there's a few boxes of his stuff in the living room."

With a nod Gail turned to Holly, "follow me." she commanded.

Holly stayed close behind the blonde down the creaking staircase and through the house until they entered the living room. One of the far corners was gated in and littered with toys and stuffed animals. Gail set Leo into the gated space and spun around to face her. 

"You don't have to stay, you can take my car as long as you fill it and pick me up when I call. Oh! Gimme your phone." She held out her hand until Holly placed her phone in it. "But you are more than welcome to stay. I mean you _will_  be living here tomorrow after all." Gail finished typing and talking at the same time.

Taking her phone back Holly replied, "I think I'll stay. You know, start the roommate bonding and stuff." she smirked.

"Gross." Gail scoffed and began digging through the boxes that sat by the couch. Finding what she was looking for she stood and picked up the toddler. 

"You ready to get dressed?" she asked sitting him on the couch next to her. Leo shook his head. "Well you're getting dressed anyway little dude. You can't be walking around this place with no clothes on." Gail continued talking as she pulled a shirt over his head, lacing his arms though the holes. "It's one thing when you're hanging out in mommy's room, or if what you're having for dinner is messy and I know how you feel when you get out of the bath and you just want to be free. But you have company over and it's not the best first impression." She finished her little speech and zipped his sweater up halfway. Holly was intently listening as she looked over the room, trying to smother the warmth she felt in her chest at the soft, easy way Gail spoke to Leo. 

"Think he can get out of this?" Gail corked an eyebrow.

Holly spun around and chuckled. Leo was standing with the aid of Gail's pale finger, showing off his outfit. A red and white striped tee, light blue overalls and a dark red hoodie over top, it actually looked really cute and suited him nicely. 

"I think he could find a way eventually, probably not for a while though."

Gail smiled satisfied, "alright little dude what do you want to do?" 

Leo looked at her, his mouth slightly open as if he couldn't quite say what he wanted to. The blonde nodded encouragingly, waiting for a reply. "Are you being shy?" 

He glanced at Holly quickly. Gail saw this and smiled "oh. Is Holly making you nervous?" 

Leo climbed into her lap to play with the buttons on her open shirt. Holly tried not to stare and looked to the carpet, going over it's floral pattern until it went under the couch and then started at the top again. She was having a hard time keeping the warm fuzzy feelings at bay. She had been thinking about it and they had kind of always been there, but they were very faint until a few days ago and now with all of this there was no doubting it. Holly groaned internally. 

The blonde leaned down to be face to face with the toddler and lowered her voice "I get nervous around new people too, and then add on the fact that she's really pretty." She puffed out some air, "forget about. But I can assure you Holly is really nice, like really really nice. She's too nice actually. And she likes Monsters Inc so you know she's got great movie taste." Gail then remembered the brunette was standing right there and probably heard everything she'd just said. "She's also a giant nerd so there's really no need to be intimidated."

Holly chuckled at the sudden change in the blondes voice, which made Gail glare at her from under her eyelashes. 

The day was pretty eventful. Gail, Holly and Leo joined the others in moving out Chris and transferring Traci's room into Chris' old one. Gail of course didn't do much outside of playing with the toddler, eating and telling everyone what they were doing wrong. Holly had seamlessly joined in helping out, mostly just moving boxes and furniture. Another person, Dov, showed up around noon to help. Holly learned that Dov and Chloe had a thing, a mutual liking but neither has said anything yet. They were basically dating. She also found out about Leo's dad, Dex, who visited every now and again. And why Chris was living at the Price house. There was another guy, Nick, who stayed there occasionally. The group didn't get much into that before Gail was yelling at them. No one asked why Holly was moving in, instead they talked about colleges and everything that didn't involve family. Which lead her to find out that all of them wanted to be cops. And Leo only got half way through taking his clothes off twice. 

Holly liked Gail's friends, they all were very different from one another but somehow clicked as a group. It was nice. She had gotten a few weird looks from everyone, like they were trying to figure something out, and then the person would look to one of the others and smile. 

No one was sure when Chloe's parents got home but a booming voice called dinner from the bottom of the stairs. The gang obediently went to the dining room and sat around the table. Traci was at the end of the long table, Leo in a high chair next to her with Gail on his other side, Holly sat across from the blonde and Chloe sat beside her with Dov pressed against her shoulder, Chris was next to Gail with Mrs. Price on his left and Mr. Price at the end. Everyone helped passing the food around so they could get what they wanted and like a mother hen Mrs. Price made sure everyone got their share of veggies.

"Chris would you like to say grace seeing as it's your last night living here?" asked Mrs. Price. "Oh, Holly you don't have to join if don't want to. Gail and Chloe only do half the time." she smiled between the two. 

"What's the harm in joining?" Holly smiled back. 

Everyone folded their arms and bowed their heads. Holly heard a shuffle as Chris began speaking softly, then she heard a muffled giggle so she tipped her head up a bit and peaked at the culprit. Gail was trying to get Leo to cross his arms and bow but the toddler was feeling defiant as he stuck his tongue out, Gail returned the gesture and went to continue to bow but caught the brunettes gaze and became bashful. Holly's breath caught in her throat and smiled. Gail smirked and bumped her feet into Holly's, then closed her eyes as Chris finished with an amen. No one saw the two glance at each other as everyone started to eat. 

Traci noticed though, she had seen the looks all day, hell she'd seen it at school. She'd noticed the way Holly watched the blonde with Leo with total captivation, how she'd squirm under the future cop's stare. She'd noticed the way Gail would soften when she looked at the brunette, how she would watch Holly's lips as she spoke. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

"What's got you so happy dear?" Mr. Price chinned to Traci. 

"Oh nothing." She replied.

"Holly are you going to need help moving in tomorrow?" Chloe chirped after a few moments of silence. 

"Uh, yeah, help would be nice. But it's totally cool if you guys don't want to spend your entire weekend moving boxes." Holly mumbled.

Chloe waved a hand in dismissal, "don't be silly. We'd be happy to help, right?" the redhead looked to everyone sternly. Earning herself nods and hums from around the table. 

After dinner the gang of teens went back to rearranging Traci's room so she and Leo could sleep in it that night. Not long after Traci put Leo to bed  so everyone gathered in Chloe's room. Gail had taken over 95% of the purple bed as she sprawled out like a starfish and covered her face with one of the many pillows. Holly was granted the end of the bed as long as Gail's foot could be in her lap, while the boys sat on the bench/couch thing across from the bed and Chloe snuggled into Dov's lap. The two lovebirds got lost in their own gross world so Holly and Chris started talking about random things, getting the occasional groan from Gail. 

_Stupid stupid Gail. What the hell are you thinking? You just can't help but disappoint everyone you care about can you? Out of all people you have to choose her?_  "Why" she groaned into the comforter. Holly had started to mindlessly draw on her leg as she talked to Diaz. It was doing things to her, things she was tying to desperately suffocate as this was some sick joke the gods were playing on her. It all pieced together during desert when she laughed at something Holly said and every eye was on the two of them, the knowing looks on all of her friends, it hit her like a fright train. She had a crush on Holly. 

Traci walked into the room, baby monitor in hand. "Holly you should probably get her home." 

Holly whipped her head to the side, eyes wide. "Pardon?" 

"You should get the grumpy baby beside you home before she starts murdering people." Traci chuckled and placed the monitor on Chloe's dresser. 

"And trust me you don't want to witness that side of Gail, it's almost as bad as hungry Gail." Chris chimed in. 

She stood, "come on Gail." 

The blonde only made a muffled noise of annoyance. 

She tried again. 

A groan and pillow lazily thrown in her direction. 

Traci shrugged when Holly looked to her for advice, same with Chris. So she took the pillow -with some fight- out of Gail's hands. "Alright, fine. I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, thank you again. Goodnight." She said walking out of Chloe's room. 

Holly made it around the corner when she heard Gail murmur a 'shut up' and by the time she was at the top of the stairs Gail was by her side. Holly opened the door for the grumpy blonde with a smile, coats in hand. 

"Pass me your keys." She held her hand out as she buckled her seat belt. 

Gail burrowed her head further into her shoulder/window/seat belt pillow. 

Holly sighed. "You are being very difficult, are you always like this?" 

She shrugged. 

"Please give me the keys." Holly pleaded. 

Gail lifted her arm, "it's in my sweater pocket."

She froze for a moment, taking a deep breath she leaned over the center consul and put her hand in Gail's pocket. Holly was thankful the pocket was shallow, she didn't have to dig around and finding the keys was easy. 

Gail smiled when she heard Holly clear her throat, trying to hide it under the sound of the car starting. 

"I know I've already said it but, I am really thankful for the past few days. It's. You are-" Holly gave a frustrated sigh. "What I'm trying to say is thank you, this all means a lot." 

"I owe you, it's the least I could do." Gail mumbled a few moments later. "Now drive."

 

**_A/N: I always love hearing from you guys, ideas are awesome if you've got any, and that includes things you'd like to see happen -works for any and all of my stories. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!_ **


End file.
